Akane Hoshino
by Misako-chan
Summary: This Akane is an ice queen that would make Nabiki proud. What happens when she falls in love with someone? Read en Review please.
1. Default Chapter

Akane Hoshino: Chapter1. 

Hi! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Well, I could say a lot more.

Since I'm just rambling go ahead and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½!!!

Chapter 1: Such pitiful snow.

It was freezing to death, but she would continue.

She had nothing left except her back bag, clothes and soul, but she wouldn't give up.

Her life was miserable, she was miserable.

Soun Tendo ran upstairs, 'wake up Ryoga!' A black haired boy slowly opened his eyelids, but shut them immediately. 'What is it dad? Lemme sleep.' He mumbled. 'This is no time to sleep!' His father threw of the bed sheets showing a muscled sixteen year old boy with a bandanna. The boy grabbed them back, wrapped them around him, and continued to sleep.

His father being familiar with this decided that it was time for 'the weapon'. 'Hey, if you aren't fast enough, then I'll give all the sandwiches to Ranma.'

The boy suddenly realized something; 'Ranma being faster than me? He'll never be!' With these words in his mind he threw of the bed sheets, and ran downstairs so he could eat sooner than Ranma, leaving him nothing to eat. (Not to mention being there sooner than him.)

Soun could only sigh. Now he had to wake up Ranma and Mousse.

Some people would glance briefly at her and then turn away. The girl didn't mind. As long as those three thirty year old hags that stood on the other side of the street weren't talking about her, it was fine. 'I don't want to be noticed by anyone, she thought. Hopefully I'll get rid of it as soon as possible.' It was only too bad that the three hags were to her dissatisfaction talking about her. She knew it by the way they were whispering behind their hands, and the fact that they shot so many brief glances at her. It didn't took her long to realize that she was their main subject, and would stay that way for a long time.

The girl wanted to leave, stay away from them. They were penetrating her world, a world that was her life. 'It will soon change to death if I don't get rid of it.' The thought scared her. 'How I wish this was all over!' Her thoughts were changing from horrible to extreme sadness. A silent tear ran over her cheek. Nobody cared about her! She was good for nothing!

The three females started to whisper even louder.

She could almost hear them!

'Stop it.' She thought. 'Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! STOP IT!! STOP IT!!!

But the voices didn't stop and screamed uncontrollably in her head.

'She's so weird!'

'Look at her, alone at this age!'

'That girl probably has no shame!'

'She'll end up bad!'

'What a bad example for little kids!'

'That girl will grow up to be a beauty, too bad that she won't make it in life like this!'

They didn't stop, and kept on yelling in her ears, head, all at the same time.

'STOP IT, STOP IT! SHUT UP!

They were still talking, spreading lies and rumors.

'I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!'

Everybody would look at her, stare at her.

'WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU SHUT UP!'

The three women stopped their conversation immediately, and looked at her like she was some kind of demon.

'I'm not a demon!'

She wanted to be one.

No, she was human!

She stopped thinking about being a demon. It felt weird snapping at those women, but still she felt wonderful and couldn't hide a smile. Finally they were learning their lesson. No longer were they talking. Instead they stood frozen, not even winking.

When she saw them first she realized right away that these were your typical talking auntie types. Spreading rumors and lies was a horrible crime in her old mistress eyes, so having the feeling that someone threw a bomb in your head with terrible language would teach them a lesson for sure.

Still she wanted to be gone from here. Finally! The train had finally arrived. Without even bothering to look at the three women, she started searching for an empty seat. She was glad to see that the train was practically empty. It was easily decided for her were she would sit: by a window and nobody in sight. 'Good, people won't ask stupid questions this way.' And with this in mind, Akane Hoshino drifted of to her own precious dream world.

The three sixteen year old boys by the names Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse sat silently to the table, until Mousse broke the silence: 'What do you mean by fiancée?' Their father sighed because he had to explain it for the fifteenth time to his sons. 'What I'm saying is that one of you will become engaged to Akane and carry on our dojo. That's not hard to get, isn't it?' The boys were protesting.

'I don't want to marry someone I don't know!' Ranma yelled.

'Oh, but you will meet her soon enough! She could be here any minute.'

The boys sighed. Knowing their father, he was determined to let one of them marry Akane. That was when Ryoga realized something. 'Hey, what's her surname?' Their father looked very uneasy with this. 'Well, umm....'

'Yes, father?' The trio asked.

Then, Soun gave his wonderful reply: 'I don't know.' This shook the three boys awake for sure.

'You don't even know!' Ryoga yelled.

'With who are we becoming engaged to?!' Ranma yelled.

'That's right, who is she actually?! Mousse asked furious.

Soun was once again giving a mastermind reply: 'Never met her.'

Akane was having a hard time finding her way in Nerima. She had no map, and realized that it was stupid trying to get to the dojo without asking someone.

'I don't want to talk to people, but I guess that I have no choice.'

Annoyed, she looked for a friendly face. It seemed like nobody had a smile on their face, except for the people who were looking forward to their Christmas party.

It was cold. She had no gloves, so her hands felt like ice. Breathing some hot air in her hands didn't work. It was foolish that she had no clothes with pockets, especially at this time of the year. 'Hey, it's snowing!' She hated snow. Akane found snow pretty, but it was so cold!

Snow was just like her.

Even more annoyed than before she continued her search for the Tendo dojo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? I know that it's short, so if you want me to write more, then review.

If you think it sucks, then tell me WHY it sucks, and I'll probably continue.


	2. Meeting Ukyo is hard

Akane Hoshino: chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi, she created it and she also created umm, whatever.

Chapter2: Meeting Ukyo is hard.

I THANK MY 2 REVIEWERS. AnnechanB and lisiegirl, Domo arigato gozaimasu. Your reviews brightened my day.

A little warning here, Akane is really hateful here so read at own risk!

And now without further ado, read.

'This sucks!' Akane really wasn't happy. 'Why does it have to be me?'

She wished that she had a say in her life. Everybody wanted to control her. Like she wasn't old enough, or smart enough! And look, here she was! Looking for some dojo in a town that she didn't know, and for what! Akane didn't care. She was going to show those people!

'Head up, Akane!' She forced herself to walk with her head up, and continued searching.

It was still snowing.

'So, are there any questions?' Soun Tendo could barely hold his laughter when he saw his sons. Their mouths open wide, and they were drooling while realizing something: If one of them would marry this Akane, then they would go to a restaurant, and eat as much as they wanted to.

They had an agreement. 'Okay dad, deal!'

Akane was becoming desperate. 'Where is that stupid dojo?' If she didn't warm up fast she would freeze to death! She started running, hoping that would keep her warm. Her face, ears, feet and hands were ice, and she wouldn't feel it if they froze of. How she hated this cold!

Breathing was becoming pain. Her body was starting to become ice! Akane was freezing to death!

Then it happened. It was a warm, sweet smell. Instinctive she followed it. Before she realized what she was doing she found herself in a warm place and she heard a voice: 'Sorry, were closed.'

Akane looked around and saw that she was in some sort of restaurant called: Ucchan.

A browned haired girl was getting annoyed. 'Hey, are you deaf or something? We're closed!'

Akane backed away.

'Sorry.'

The brown haired girl immediately regretted her words.

'That's okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. Are you cold?

Once again she wished she had kept her mouth shut. Of course she was cold! You didn't need to be a genius to figure out that!

A trembling Akane said: 'I can't even remember going in here. I'm sorry it's just that it's so cold outside.'

The girl took a quick over check and realized something. 'You're not even wearing a coat, or gloves!'

'O. This startled Akane. That's right.' It felt weird that someone was actually worried about her. 'I can take it.' But the girl wasn't convinced. 'You'll freeze to death if you don't at least wear a coat!'

Akane started to get annoyed. Who did this girl think she is: Her MOTHER! 'STOP ACTING SO MOTHERLY! YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING!'

Now she had done it. This girl would yell at her throw her out, and Akane would be back in the cold while freezing to death. Her reaction wasn't what she had expected.

The girl wasn't mad at all, instead she smiled brightly. 'I'm sorry. Would you like an okonomiyaki? I'm Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji. Sit down please I will serve it immediately.' She said it in such a friendly manner that Akane couldn't resist.

Akane shot Ukyo a hateful look, but sat down anyway.

Ukyo pulled two spatulas out of nowhere. 'Any wishes?'

'Huh?' Akane looked up. 'O, anything that will warm me up is fine.' She was still mad at Ukyo for being so friendly.

It was quiet for a moment. Ukyo decided to break the silence. 'So, what brings you here in Nerima?'

'How did you figure out that I'm not from here?'

'Well, started Ukyo, It's just a guess.'

Akane started wondering about this girl. 'Then you guessed right.' Ukyo wanted the girl to keep talking; it would warm her up for sure. 'Then, why are you here?'

'THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! Stop asking stupid questions!' Akane snapped.

Ukyo stayed calm. 'That's fine by me.'

'So what's your name?'

Akane went almost ballistic. 'ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?! STOP ASKING!'

It was too bad for Akane, that Ukyo was stubborn. 'Asking for your name isn't stupid, and I ask all my customers their name. You're my customer as well. So, what's your name?' Ukyo gave her a smile.

'It's Akane, Akane Hoshino.' Akane replied dry.

'That's a cute name.' Ukyo noticed.

'I hate the name.' Akane said it so hateful that Ukyo backed away in surprise. Akane felt a smile – or rather an evil smirk- form around her face. She wasn't entirely weak, and this Ukyo was going to taste it alright.

Ukyo turned her attention on her cooking. 'Your okonomiyaki is almost ready Miss.' Akane felt great hearing Ukyo say: Miss. It felt wonderful after she was treaded so childish by her.

'I can't believe you don't like your name!' Akane sighed. This Ukyo was a stubborn girl.

'Well, I don't like your name either! It's a name for boys!' Akane hoped that this would get her mad enough for now. She did want to eat that okonomiyaki.

'My name was given to me by my father!' Akane felt that she had hit an emotional spot. 'Was your mother so weak that she let your father give you a name?' The sarcasm in her voice was huge.

'My mother died.' It was the truth, but Ukyo hoped that Akane would be a bit more on the emotional side. She was wrong. 'You're expecting me to feel pity for you? Well, I do. Akane her words were ice. And you're going to hate me for that!' Ukyo felt that she was becoming sick at her words.

'I feel pity when you don't know a thing about dead!'

'I feel pity for you when you're trying to open me up!'

'I feel pity when you think that everything will be fine!'

'I feel pity when you think that one dead mother is much!'

'And finally, I feel pity when I see you being nice to someone like me who doesn't give a damn thing about you!!!'

Ukyo went pale at this. 'I apologize. Your okonomiyaki is ready. I'll stop asking any questions.'

'GREAT! Akane felt wonderful at her victory. You're finally starting to learn! There's actually some hope for you!'

Ukyo wanted to leave her alone when she thought of something.

'Akane?'

SHE WAS REALLY ANNOYING!

'WHAT?!'

Ukyo felt shivers. 'Thank you.' Ukyo whispered.

And with that she left Akane alone.

------------------------------------------

SORRY!! I'm sorry for not making this chapter any longer, but it just felt good to stop here. Akane became more an 'angry' ice queen than I intended, and I didn't thought that it would take me so long with Ukyo. DON'T WORRY, she has her reasons. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
